She Was Wrong
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Sansa and Margaery's firsts. "When Sansa was first kissed by Margaery, she had been surprised. What was Margaery doing? And yet, Sansa didn't know what she was doing, either."


The first time Sansa met Margaery, she had been terrified. What did this young queen want from her? Sansa supposed she wanted her blessing, and a reassurance Joffrey would be a wonderful, gallant husband.

**She was wrong.** Margaery and her grandmother were aware Sansa knew certain things about the boy king. Slowly, Margaery and Lady Olenna were able to coax Sansa into speaking. Instead, Margaery reassured her. We could be friends, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa had been with Margaery outside of the castle, she had been anxious. Was their previous meeting just an act? Sansa guessed this was just a formality; afterward, it was unlikely they would be doing this again. Margaery had better things to do, and Sansa was nothing more than the daughter of a traitor.

**She was wrong**. Margaery made sure, at least once a week, made sure Sansa wasn't lonely. Margaery, more often than not, spent time with with her. _We could be sisters_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa had been invited to share Margaery's bed, she had been filled with nervous excitement. Would Margaery enjoy Sansa as much as she enjoyed her cousins? Sansa was delighted at every moment Margaery and she had together, but they were rarely alone. Margaery might not like her as much in the solitude of the night.

**She was wrong.** Margaery had seemed as excited as she was; after she and Sansa had settled into bed, all it took was a gentle touch and a kind look from the older girl to make Sansa feel better. She and Margaery didn't run out of anything to talk about, from Margaery gently encouraging Sansa to talk about Winterfell, to Sansa timidly asking Margaery girlhood tales from Highgarden. Margaery even fell asleep holding hands with her. _She is so kind_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa had been naked in front of Margaery, she had been embarrassed. Would Margaery not think her pretty? Margaery had taken Sansa to the seamstress for new clothes, and Sansa had had to strip bare. She knew it was silly-Sansa had been unclothed in the presence of others before-but Sansa was worried Margaery might not think her comely.

**She was wrong.** As Sansa pulled off her gown, Margaery had smiled encouragingly. When Sansa was naked, she blushed and crossed her arms. Margaery touched Sansa's elbow, telling her not to be ashamed; Margaery thought she was beautiful. Margaery had complimented her. _Margaery pleases me so_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa saw Margaery and Joffrey together, she had been disappointed. Hadn't Margaery realized how cruel he was? Margaery was smiling and kissing him, and Sansa felt herself grow jealous. Margaery had ignored Sansa's advice.

**She was wrong.** Later, Margaery confessed how careful she was around Joffrey. Margaery told Sansa she was conscious of her guidance, and how grateful she was of Sansa's warning. Margaery said Sansa shouldn't feel bad about being fooled by the prince; he did seem very charming. Margaery had listened to her. _I am relieved_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa was kissed by Margaery, she had been surprised. What was Margaery doing? And yet, Sansa didn't know what she was doing, either. The kiss had been brief, and after it happened Margaery had left fairly quickly. Sansa was fretful Margaery wouldn't want to be around her anymore.

**She was wrong.** A few days later, to Sansa's surprise, she was invited to spend the night with Margaery again. When Sansa arrived, Margaery behavior had returned to normal, and she said nothing of what had occurred earlier. Only after they had been in bed for a while did Margaery mention it. Margaery, her hand resting on Sansa's, apologized for her behavior. She should not have pressured Sansa, she said, and she was sorry it had happened. Their faces were so close. Sansa silenced the queen-to-be with a kiss. Sansa often recalled what had transpired that night, Margaery pulling at Sansa hungrily, leaving Sansa feeling warm wherever her hands ran over Sansa's body. Margaery was kissing her. _Margaery must not have been very sorry,_ Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa told Margaery she loved her, she had felt conflicted. Why must she ruin everything? It had been after Sansa learned she was to marry Tyrion, and she had been a mess. Sansa doubted Margaery felt the same way.

**She was wrong**. Margaery drew a tearful Sansa into a hug, gently stroking her hair. Sansa was been blubbering, and blurted it out. Sansa immediately silenced herself, and there was a pause. Then Margaery told her it would be okay, she would take care of her, and she loved Sansa too much to let her be alone. Margaery loved her. _I wish we could marry_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa saw Margaery after Sansa's wedding, she had been tired. Would Margaery still speak to her? Sansa had withdrawn herself from the rest of the world, and spent most of her time in the godswood. Sansa thought it unlikely she would speak to Margaery again.

She was wrong. A little, at least. Sansa and Margaery encountered each other in the halls. Margaery was attended by Elinor, Alla, and Megga, who saw it fit to act like Sansa didn't exist. Margaery acknowledged her, though, tilting her head and offering a small smile. Sansa's arm brushed against Margaery's as they passed each other. Sansa wasn't sure if she should have looked back. _Goodbye_, Sansa thought.

—

The first time Sansa saw Margaery at her and Joffrey's wedding, she had been distressed. Would this really happen? Sansa did want Margaery to marry Joffrey lest she experienced his true behavior. Among other reasons, Sansa thought, but it was better not to dwell on that. Margaery didn't seem worried, though; and that caused Sansa more concern than she knew was necessary. Later, as the wedding feast neared its end, Sansa watched as Tyrion was continuously mocked and belittled by Joffrey. _This will not end well_, Sansa thought.

**She was right.**


End file.
